A Madman with a Blue Box
by Princess Hook
Summary: Clary Fray was out on a walk one day, when she encountered a madman with a blue box cornered by a demon. Cross-over; One-Shot


**Summary:** Clary Fray was out on a walk one day, when she encountered a madman with a blue box surrounded by a demon. Cross-over; One-Shot

 **Genres:** General/Romance

 **Rating: K+**

 **Fandoms:** Mortal Instruments and Doctor Who

 **A/N:** Welcome to my one-shot crossover between Doctor Who and Mortal Instruments. It been awhile since I done another Mortal Instrument story, so here's my go at one. Have any of you watched episode one of Shadowhunters that's on ABC(Freeform)? It was well okay, rather decent. The effects are awesome, pretty good for ABC but now I'm worry about the plot of the series. I noted a lot of differences from the book to the TV-Show, and sadly they could have done Simon better well make him smarter lol the Meth comments made me roll my eyes a bit. I mean what should she be doing in an abandon church half naked (Shows much skin lol) doing Meth? Eh and then he saw a body appearing out of nowhere and then disappearing, then stating it's the Meth addiction. I'm like ooookay, but I'll keep on watching it XD it's funny. Let me know your opinion, that and please read and review this one-shot.

I do not and will not own Mortal Instruments or Doctor Who at all. I just own this plotline and my own original characters.

* * *

 **A Madman with a Blue Box**

It had been a very tiresome few years for her. Everything had happened so fast. One day, her life was sane and very mundane. She work on her paintings and drawings in the Art Studio that her mother had rented for their love of art.

That was one of many things that she had gotten from her mother. When she turned 16, she had never thought that her life would take a turn for the worse. The father that she thought was dead came for her and the Mortal Cup, only to be stopped by the Lightwoods.

The struggle with the Mortal Instruments was very costly, and at the end of the year, Clary found herself wondering who she was. She was a Shadow Hunter, like both her mother and father before her. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to be losing herself like this. She was and always be Clary Fray, mundane most of her heart. Not Clary Morgenstern child of Valentine; the leader of the Circle

The villain that sort the end of humanity and Downworlders. It had took a while for the Cave to trust both her and her mother, that they weren't apart of Valentine's plan. They had trouble allying themselves with the Downworlders, but Luke, Valentine's Parabatai had tried to change their minds for the better, to see change, to welcome it.

Overall Clary had to protect her best friend Simon and faced down bother her father and her brother. The creature that her father had created without Jocelyn knowledge. The blood that he gave both her and Sebastian when they were mere babies till it was too late.

Now she's back in New York City, just shy of twenty-two. The weight of the world upon her shoulders. In the end, she decided to become a full-time Shadow Hunter. Saving people, doing something worthwhile was more her thing now and at least she still have her friends with her. Brooklyn, was different. The apartment that her mother and she lived when she was younger, was already rented out to someone else. Luke had taken their things to his bookstore a mile down the road to safe keeping.

Her mother decided to take a break, and even through Luke and her were now together, she was still traumatized of what happened between her and her ex-husband, Valentine and son. Clary believed in some degree that she really does love her brother. What mother doesn't love their children?

She certainly felt the blame and guilt coming from her.

Clary had placed a small rune on her arm to make her invisible to any mundane creatures that weren't Shadow Hunters or Downworlders. She needed peace. The years had aged her and she found herself not wanting the same things in life like when she was six-teen.

She walked passed a few people on the sidewalk, the sun sitting high up in the sky. Then the people faded in the background into anyone. Clary saw an outline of a huge dark blue box on the sidewalk about thirty feet away from her that painted "Public Police Call Box" That was strange. What was a public police call box?

Then she heard a huge crashing noise and saw a figure of a man backing toward the blue box. His hand was up in the air in a surrendering mode.

"You smell something different. You're not human. You will make a very good meal."

"I don't really taste that good, I'm sorry to inform you. I been told so many times I make an awful choice in being eaten. You want something much healthier-"The man babbled nervously to the creature. He didn't know what it was. The creature had long fangs coming out of it's mouth with very long catlike claws ready to pounce on him at any giving moment.

Clary took out a dagger from her belt from her hips, not wanting to use her stele for something this small. The man wore a strange suit. He was dressed like one of those very old college professors with a matching dark red bow-tie. He had floppy brown-haired with fearful green eyes that matched that Clary seemed to be drawn to for some unknown reason.

The man touched the blue box with the back of his hand. The double doors pushed opened. Clary slipped behind the creature with her dagger using the training that she learned from Jace during their lessons.

She punched her dagger behind the demon's head with force and accuracy. The creature didn't let out a screech or a sound, but instead blood starting to gash out from the back of it's head and went limp on the ground before slowly, turning into black ashes.

The man was now inside the blue box, the door still opened, he looked out with a confused look upon his face. He saw the creature fall lifeless to the ground with a huge wound on the back of it's head, but there was no one here that caused it, but he was a Time Lord. He had extra senses than any humans, and he knew that someone else was with him at that moment.

He closed his eyes and reopened them and within a few moments he saw a small timeline in front of him. The creature turned into ashes, but the time-line was still there.

Clary Fray.

The name spoke out to him and soon he saw flashes of her past life. He saw a teenage human with bright crimson haired running, fighting and surviving. He saw many choices that this human might take in the future. All choices leading to one moment in time. This person had saved him from this creature.

Something in his heart crunched when seeing all the choices leading to one result…except one. He wanted to return the favor and so he held out his hand to the woman who looked at him with the same expression on her face as his. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there. He knew what she looked like from her time-line and he smiled in her direction.

Clary paused.

Can he see her?

Impossible…unless he's one of hers. A fellow Shadow Hunter or even a Downworlder.

He held out his hand for her to take.

"Come with me." He spoke warmly, and she didn't even know why she done so. Her hand reached out and touched his, brushing over his palm.

He pulled her into the blue box.

The only thought that ran through her mind was:  
It's Bigger on the Inside!

Before he broke her train of thought.

"Can I see you? I mean properly?"

The double doors behind her closed.

What was he?

He wasn't a demon. He didn't look at all dangerous.

She reverse the rune with her stele and soon she became visible to him. The stranger, the man that she rescued from the demon.

He didn't look shock or at all scared. She would have expected it since this box of his was bigger on the inside than the outside.

"Thank you for saving me. I would have been…well food if you weren't there." He lied. He would have gotten away, with ease.

"You're welcome…but who are you? And Where am I?"

The stranger grinned even bigger to her and he looked somewhat adorable.

She shook that thought away,

She was with Jace. She can't act like this.

"Finally, well I'm a Time Lord. I'm 910 years old. I'm called The Doctor and we're in the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

Just great, basically the person she rescued was just a madman with a blue box.


End file.
